


Rhythm of Love

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, because Tord is an idiot, fluffy goodness, someone take these characters away from me, they dance in an alleyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom and Tord decide to dance in an alleyway. That is quite literally all it is.





	

"I can't believe Matt and Edd managed to drag us out here..." Tom grumbled as he downed whatever the hell Tord had ordered him. He didn't exactly care what type of alcohol it was. Tord sighed as he downed his own shot.

"It's too damn loud!" Tom complained as he rested his head on Tord's shoulder, not really worrying about whether or not Matt and Edd would see them. The two had disappeared onto the dance floor a couple hours ago, and neither Tom nor Tord had seen them since. Tord nodded and wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders.

"I've been in quieter battles!" He exclaimed as he reached his other hand into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his pistol. "Hell, I bet I could fire this and it would be overpowered by the sound of this damn place!" Tom snickered as the bar tender started at Tord in horror.

"Dude, you brought your pistol in here?" He asked. Tord gasped and looked down at Tom like he was offended.

"Of course! You never know when-"

"Sir, we do not allow anyone with firearms on the premise," said someone from behind the pair. Spinning around, Tord quickly shoved the gun in his hoodie pocket.

"What gun?" He asked. The security guard sighed and grabbed Tord's arms, pinning them behind his back. Tom nearly doubled over in laughter as a very confused Tord was shoved out of the club. Filling his flask up, Tom meandered outside and looked around for his boyfriend.

"Hey Commie!" He called out. "Where the fuck are you?!" Tom heard Tord chuckle from the alleyway. Grinning, Tom walked over to the alley, only to find the barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead. Tom face palmed.

"What, not scared?" Tord teased as he pulled the gun away and put it back in his pocket. Tom sighed and sat down against a wall, Tord sitting down right next to him.

"I mean, you had the safety on, and I'm, you know, bullet proof," he pointed out as he took a swing from his flask before passing it over to Tord. Tord hummed in agreement as he took the flask from Tom.

"Can't believe they kicked me and my baby out," he said as he leaned back and took a swing of whatever Tom had in his flask this time. Tom blushed and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"I wasn't kicked out... honey," he said, the last part almost inaudible as Tom pulled the strings on his hoodie to hide his blush. Tord looked at him and smirked.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about my pistol," he said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Tom downright glared at Tord, anger somehow gleaming in his black eyes.

"Besides, you're too good to be called baby, my elskede," Tord continued, a soft smile on his face. Anger faded from Tom's eyes as confusion decorated his face.

"Elskede?" He asked. It was Tord's turn to blush.

"It's, um, it's a Norwegian pet name," he explained. Tom nodded and pulled his hood down. Silence fell over the two as Tord looked up and wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders. Tom sighed in content as he leaned into Tord, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Sky's really clear tonight," Tom said as he looked up. Tord shrugged.

"I guess," he said. "If you want to see clear skies, I should take take you up to one of my mountain base." Tom didn't respond. He just stared up at the sky and sighed. Tord frowned. "Are you okay?" Tom sat up and looked at Tord.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Tord shrugged.

"I don't know. You just seem... disappointed," he explained. Tom sighed.

"I mean, I am a bit disappointed that you were kicked out," he said. "Especially since I had just requested a slow song..." Tom trailed off, his cheeks flushing as he realized what he said.

"Please ignore that," he muttered as he flipped his hood up and buried his head in his hands. He really only stayed like that for a minute, because Tord yanked him upright. "What are you-" Tord cut him off with a kiss.

"Who said we couldn't dance out here?" He asked as he pulled away and hit the play button on his phone. Music filled the air as Tord put the phone on the ground and gabbed Tom's hand. He pulled Tom towards him, placing a hand on the smaller man's shoulders.

" _My head is stuck in the clouds, he begs me to come down, says 'boy, quit fooling around!_ '" Tord sang as he put his other hand on Tom's shoulder. Tom blushed heavily as Tord pulled him into a waltz.

 _"I told him 'I love the view from up here! Warm sun and wind in my ear, we'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love!_ '" Tord grinned as Tom gave in and rested his hands on Tord's chest, grinning like an idiot as they twirled around the alleyway. As Tom looked into Tord's eyes, everything around them vanished.

 _"We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine, all mine! Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_!" Tord sang as Tom smiled softly, all former embarrassment fading away. He allowed Tord to lead him as they danced, their eyes locked together.

" _Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love!_ " Tom laughed as Tord leaned forward and bumped their noses together. Tord pressed a quick kiss to Tom's lips before pulling away. A blush exploded onto Tom's face, his cheeks burning as the blood rushed to them.

" _My heart beats like a drum! A guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung_!" Tord sang, a blush decorating his own cheeks as they spun around lazily. The stars shone above them, twinkling without notice by the two.

" _He's got eyes black like the night, that shine with a brilliant light, he rises up like the tide, the moment his lips meet mine!_ " Tom's blush darkened as he heard the changed lyrics, his heart swelling with happiness as he pressed his lips to Tord.

" _We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine, all mine!_ " Tord sang as he pulled away, a light blush decorating his cheeks. The wind tugged gently at their hoodies, tussling their hair as they danced around.

" _Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love!"_ Tom was beaming by this point, completely lost in the moment. He didn't even notice that they had an audience.

" _When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion! And all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry..._ " Tord gently cupped Tom's cheek with his real hand, softly running his thumb on it.

" _And long after I'm gone, you'll still be humming along, and I will keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine!"_ Blushing, Tom leaned into Tord's touch, a serene smile on his face.

" _We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine, all mine!_ " Tord sang quietly as they continued to spin around, leaning closer together as they did.

" _Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love!_ " Tord sang as he leaned in closer to Tom, their lips centimeters apart.

" _Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love!_ " Tom sang as he pressed himself closer to Tord.

" _Yes, sway to the rhythm of love..._ " they sang together, their voices melding into one as the finished the song. The second the note had ended, Tord captured Tom in a gentle kiss. They both practically melted into each other as they kissed, their arms automatically wrapping around each other.

"That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Matt squealed, snapping the two out of their trance. Looking over at their ginger friend, Tom realized that he and Edd had seen what had just happened.

"And I got it on video~!" Edd exclaimed in a sing song tone. Tom buried his head in his hands as he blushed. Tord just wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"You post that and I shoot all your cola," he growled. Tom laughed as he heard Edd gasp in horror.

"You wouldn't...." he said, horror lacing his voice.

"Try me."


End file.
